‘HBC 568’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 568’ resulted from the cross pollination of ‘HBC 364’ (unpatented Humulus lupulus female plant) and male plant ‘21-10-21’ (unpatented). The cross pollination was made in 2008. The plant was selected and assigned accession number 568 in 2010. At this time, it was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. Prior to 2014, the original single plant of ‘HBC 568’ was expanded to multiple plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. By 2014, the plants had been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 568’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type. Table 1. below, sets forth some of the distinguishing characteristics of ‘HBC 568’ as compared to its female parent ‘HBC 364’, and to the ‘Chinook’ cultivar as a closely comparable cultivar.
TABLE 1COMPARISON OF ‘HBC 568’ TO PARENT PLANTInstant PlantMother PlantChinookID #:‘HBC 568’‘HBC 364’—UV Alpha:13.5-16.5%15-18%11.5-15% UV Beta:5.5-6.5%5-7%3.0-4.0%Alpha:Beta:2.53.03.8% Co—H:27-31%18-20%27-31%Matures:9/20-10/1 9/15-9/25 9/10-9/20 